Memorias
by DANY LUPIN
Summary: Que puedes pensar cuando te has enamora de tu mejor amiga ? Que es mas fuerte para ti la lealtad o el amor. Cuando toda tu vida has estado solo perderas a tus unicos amigos por el amor ? RL/LE


Hola ^^, bueno estaba paseando por la red flu y me encontré este maravilloso concurso, porque realmente es frustrante buscar parejas que te encantaría ver  y que en ingles encuentras miles y miles pero en español ni una sola, así que decidí escribir algo que talvez no sea tan raro pero ambos personajes me gustan demasiado, por cierto es un songfic y que mas puedo decir....espero que les guste.

Namaire

Master Dany Obi Lupin Kenobi Renton de Black Aldered Sparrow Sickgirl Elen Malta amante de Greenleaf McGregor etc….

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Capitulo 1**

****

**MEMORIAS**

****

_Ya estoy aquí, otra vez ensayando   
_Una nueva despedida,   
__Aquí animándome a dar   
__El primer paso de mi vida  __

Había abordado el expreso de Hogwarts, hacia algunas horas, quiso concentrar su atención de inmediato en un libro o cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, pero la encontró de inmediato. Estaba sentada en un compartimiento cercano, junto a una ventana, con esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, esos chispeantes ojos.

Era cauteloso, por motivos de su propia vida había aprendido a serlo, era realmente un experto en controlar su carácter , sus emociones pero sobre todo sus sentimientos, observó con detenimiento aquella chica, llevaba el cabello suelto y lucia con orgullo aquella placa que la distinguía como prefecta de su casa.

El sabia quien era ella, la conocía desde que tenían 11 años, era de aquellas chicas que daban la impresión de ser una persona decidida y de carácter difícil pero el la conocía mejor, podría decir que la conocía mejor que el chico al que ella había entregado su corazón.

_Atado a ti por cadenas_   
_A ti a ti, maldito deseo   
__Mi voluntad se envenena   
__Llenas de ti mi existencia   
__De ti por ti, no puedo creerlo   
  
_

Una mirada repentina de aquellos chispeantes ojos , lo obligo a devolver su atención o mas bien su mirada , a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera precisamente ella , su hermosa sonrisa , aquel brillante cabello que caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros y el sol iluminaba sus finos rasgos.

Fue agradable estar ahí, sentado tan cerca de ella, y fue cuando noto que ella sonreía, que aquella hermosa chica también amaba alguien pero que ese alguien no era el y era justamente el saber eso lo que lo hacia sentirse traidor, el peor de los amigos.

Varias noches había permanecido despierto, largas horas, preguntándose que sería aquello que sentía,  no podía ser amor, no debía ser amor y sin embargo aquello que le calentaba el corazón, que lo hacia sonreír en las noches de pesadilla, que ahora lo convertía en el peor de los amigos, no era otra cosa mas que amor.

_Me siento un ser injusto y egoísta   
__Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre   
__Y sin embargo he suplicado   
__Quédate siempre a mi lado   
__Los dos juntos, contra el resto del mundo_

 La miro de nuevo sin poder evitar sentirse miserable al verla  con el, con su amigo y no cualquier amigo sino uno de los mejores, de los únicos que tenia. 

Los miro reír y recordó aquellas ocasiones en que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de la sala común a estudiar y como  la observaba con el rabillo del ojo al mismo tiempo, y cuando llegaban algún punto difícil en el plan de estudios en cuestión, ella siempre tenia una respuesta y una sonrisa y el solo  asentía mientras meditaba al respecto, era solo en esos momentos en los que el se dejaba de preocupar por decir algo que pudiera acabar con  aquella magnifica amistad.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al reconocer ante si mismo que sentía una alegría sucia cuando los miraba discutir, era una alegría efímera porque el mismo la acallaba, sumiéndolo en una profunda depresión, en un sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo hacia pensar sobre la oscuridad de su propia alma.

_  
__Y miras si me terminas me rindo cuando suspiras   
__Por ti por ti y otra vez me ganas   
__Vuelve a engancharme en tu risa   
__Yo que ensaye mi discurso   
__Y de memoria lo sabia   
__Hoy frente a ti   
__Me quedo en blanco   
__Y las frases se me olvidan _

Miro a través de la ventana, se notaba la tristeza en su mirada y gesto , tenia que decírselo no podía aguantarlo mas , no podía callar mas este secreto, no podía silenciar las voces que peleaban dentro de su cabeza, sabia que tenia mucho que perder , incluso la podía perder a ella, pero no soportaba mas aquella mentira consigo mismo .

Se levanto decidió para encontrar justo frente a el aquellos ojos, por un instante pensó que tenían el mismo efecto que un hechizo Obliviate, con esa sonrisa, un quiebre de voz salio  de su garganta.

¿Te pasa algo Remus? -pregunto una hermosa pelirroja preocupada, ella esperaba que le confiara sus preocupaciones, después de todo eran los mejores amigos, quiso preguntarle qué era lo que lo entristecía de ese modo, sin saber que ella misma era la causa .Lo miro por algunos segundos , vio sus cansados rasgos, la madures que reflejaban sus ojos , los mismo ojos que expresaban tristeza.- James me ha contado que desde el curso pasado , en los últimos meses te nota preocupado por algo, que duermes mal  y te muestras pensativo, distante.

No Lil –sonrió dulcemente, nunca le comentaría una sola palabra - no me pasa nada

En verdad Remus si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros –dijo caminando hacia la puerta del compartimiento y parándose en el marco, para segundos después desaparecer a través del mismo.

Si lo se-murmuro triste el joven licántropo- lo se pero  te quiero mía... 

Profundamente mía...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo algo así o mas bien algo que involucre a Remus con Lily, la canción por cierto es de Alejandro Sanz y se llama "Eres mía."

Espero no recibir muchos tomatazos por esto, pero era algo que quería escribir, además el hecho de que no pusiera mas parlamento en las primeras partes del fic era porque quería mantener en secreto la identidad de los personajes incluso llegas a pensar que se trata de Harry y Mione o Sirius y Lily...

Bueno mil gracias por leer esto ^^

Namaire 

Dany Lupin


End file.
